Zach Grenier
|birthplace = Englewood, New Jersey, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest Actor |characters = Renth }} Zach Grenier is the actor who played Renth in the second season episode . He filmed his scenes between Friday and Friday on Paramount Stage 8 and 18. Among the other television series on which he guest starred in are The Equalizer (1986 and 1989, starring Robert Lansing and Keith Szarabajka), Law & Order (1991-2010), NYPD Blue (1993 and 2000, with Gordon Clapp and John Fleck), The Practice (2000, with Bruce Davison), ''The X-Files'' (2001, with Jay Caputo and James Otis), Without a Trace (2002, also with Bruce Davison and with Enrique Murciano), The Guardian (2002, starring Raphael Sbarge), Crossing Jordan (2004, with Denise Crosby, Miguel Ferrer, and Eric Pierpoint), and Boston Legal (2005 and 2007, with William Shatner, Rene Auberjonois, Michael Ensign, Henry Gibson, and Matthew Kaminsky). He also had recurring roles on the series 24 (2001-2002, with Penny Johnson), Deadwood (2004-2006, co-starring Jim Beaver, Brad Dourif, Paula Malcomson, Leon Rippy, and Alice Krige), and The Nine (2006, co-starring John Billingsley). Among Grenier's most notable film work are 's Talk Radio (1988, with Leslie Hope), the thriller Liebestraum (1991, co-starring Thomas Kopache and Catherine Hicks), the action film Cliffhanger (1992, with Paul Winfield and Bruce McGill), 's drama The Man Without a Face (1993, with Ethan Phillips), the blockbuster Twister (1996, with Alan Ruck), the crime drama Donnie Brasco (1997), 's Ride with the Devil (19999, with Michael Owen), the action thriller Fight Club (1999, with David Andrews, Tim DeZarn, and Matt Winston), the drama Rescue Dawn (2006, with Pat Healy), the horror film Pulse (2006, with Joseph Gatt, Brad Dourif, and John Jurgens), the comic adaptation 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007, produced by Stan Lee and Ralph Winter), and the crime drama Zodiac (2007, with David Lee Smith, Matt Winston, J. Patrick McCormack, Thomas Kopache, J.D. Cullum, and Brett Rickaby). Further acting credits include episodes of CSI: NY (2005, with Robert Costanzo, Aisha Hinds, and Brad Greenquist), Medium (2005, with Wallace Langham and Victor Talmadge), CSI: Miami (2006, with Matt McColm), Numb3rs (2006, with Benito Martinez and Armin Shimerman), Cold Case (2007, with Ellen Albertini Dow and Carolyn McCormick), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007, with Wallace Langham, Jessica Collins, and Larry Hankin), Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2010-2011), and The Blacklist (2014), as well as the drama The Loss of a Teardrop Diamond (2008, with Jessica Collins), the drama Earthwork (2009), the crime drama J. Edgar (2011, with Jack Donner, William Bebow, Stephen Root, Gary Werntz, David Clennon, and Manu Intiraymi), the science fiction remake RoboCop (2014), and the comedy Free the Nipple (2014). Grenier's most recent television role is that of managing partner David Lee on CBS legal drama series The Good Wife since the show's premiere in 2009. He was promoted to full cast member for the series' fifth season in 2013 and co-starred on the series with Titus Welliver and with fellow Star Trek: Enterprise guest stars Renee Goldsberry and Jeffrey Dean Morgan. He also made a brief appearance as David Lee in the series premiere of the CBS All Access sequel The Good Fight, which focuses on Diane Lockhart (Christine Baranski's character). More recent projects include the drama Manhattan Romance (2015), a recurring role on the horror comedy series BrainDead (2016), and the Untitled Colin Warner Project (2016, with Josh Pais, Ron Canada, and Armand Schultz). External links * ZachGrenier.info – official site * * * * Zach Grenier at Lortel.org de:Zach Grenier es:Zach Grenier Category:Performers Category:ENT performers